


The Call

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, In Which Someone Makes Dumbass Decisions and Kote Will Not Have It, Light Angst, M/M, No one threatens the Vode and gets away with it, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Stubborn clones, The Vode prepare to remind the galaxy they are badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Vode ships get attacked.The Vod'alor prepares to respond.He is not alone.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This started a one single scene. Then it grew plot.  
> The Vode want everyone to remember just who and what they are.
> 
> Neyo pledges in this lovely fic: [don't break the bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608753) by [Ro29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29) and it is directly referenced with permission!
> 
> Shel'ya (who is just referenced this time) belongs to Evilkillerpoptarts.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The moment Davijaan burst into his office without warning, face grim, he knew something terrible had happened.

“What is it?” Cody asked as he stood.

“The _Blazing Arrow_ was attacked,” he replied, voice tight. “No fatalities, but there were a significant number of injuries.”

“Those responsible?” the Vod’alor asked, clenching his fists and trying to keep a lid on his anger.

The _Blazing Arrow_ was primarily a transport, though it did have some cargo space.

“Fortunately, they had security with them, and a patrol was nearby and able to divert to assist. The ship directly responsible has been captured and the attackers are dead or detained. The patrol’s slicers are working on the ship’s computer, but they already know these people weren’t working alone.”

Cody grabbed his comm and his datapad from his desk and strode out into the hallway.

“How far out are they?” he asked.

Davijaan consulted his datapad to verify.

“A little over a day. I already have a Venator on its way to them. It’ll pick up everyone, including all three ships, and bring them back.”

While tapping out several messages on his comm, Cody directed them towards the Council room.

“Good work. Once we have answers...we have to make an example of them,” he said firmly.

“You won’t be lacking in volunteers. There are _families with children_ on the _Arrow_.”

Cody closed his eyes and just breathed. It was too easy to picture his own son on that ship and to picture himself in that moment, desperate to do whatever it took to protect his child.

No. They could not let this go. _He_ could not let it go. 

They had to make it clear to the galaxy that the Vode were not to be trifled with.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody’s Council and a handful of others gathered in the Council room a short time later.

“So far we’ve found links between these mercs and two of the slaver rings that we’ve dismantled in the last 18 months,” Davijaan explained.

“The slicers are still working, and I have contacts digging for more information too,” Ponds chimed in over comms.

“So, do I,” Jesse added, oddly quiet.

The Vode intelligence network was scrambling. This attack had been planned without them hearing a single _whisper_ about it. Ponds and Jesse were taking it personally, and nothing the rest of them said had any effect. Jesse had already made it clear that when Cody made his move, he was going along too. Ponds would have said the same, had he been on Concord Dawn and not Corellia.

“Keep me posted. We need…” Cody was cut off by an urgent alarm from the emergency comm system terminal in the corner.

Davijaan looked down at his own comm and swore.

“There’s been another attack,” he said.

“What do we know?” Cody asked as messages poured in.

“That these people are fucking stupid,” Jesse snarled. “We diverted patrol ships to every single Vode related vessel currently away from Concord Dawn as soon as word came in about the first attack.”

“This was a trade ship, no passengers. Limited crew. My boys, all of them,” Jet added as he scrolled through his comm. “Between them and the patrol...no survivors from the attacking ship, but the ship itself is still intact.”

“How did this attack happen?” Wolffe asked.

“Same way as the last one. Attacked at a hyperlane point,” Jesse said darkly.

“They were switching lanes to go to their last stop before heading back here,” Jet clarified.

“Nearest Venator?” Cody asked.

“Nearly two days away,” Davijaan said with a frown. “We can’t risk them sitting that long.”

“Get a second patrol to them as soon as we can. Recall every single Vode ship Home, _now._ We are on lockdown until the people responsible have been dealt with,” Cody barked out.

Fingers flew as orders were issued from every Vode department, recalling anyone off world.

“Some ships are still more than a week out,” Bly said. “I know we have one on the way back from Ryloth.”

“Make sure Doom knows what’s happened. He took a cruiser to Ryloth, so it should be safe enough, but I still want a second one to go meet them and escort them the rest of the way back. Also, make sure every Vode enclave offworld knows what has happened and is on alert. We still don’t know the extent of their plans, so we have to plan for everything,” Cody stated.

“Understood,” Bly nodded sharply.

“We have two ambassadors on the way back from visits to worlds in the Mid Rim too,” Stone added. “I’ve already notified them, but additional security might not hurt as neither ship is heavily armored.”

Cody frowned.

“From now on, a minimum of a cruiser goes with every ambassador.”

Under normal circumstances, Stone would have argued but after the day’s events...he wasn’t willing to call it overkill anymore.

“Agreed. And I’ll coordinate getting backup sent to meet them.”

“Good. I’ll talk to Obi-Wan, as this needs to apply to the Jedi too, just to be safe,” Cody added. He gestured to the emergency comm. “Someone is monitoring that at all times until every Vode ship is back safe.”

“Yes, Alor.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

After the meeting, Cody returned to his office to make a few calls and review some of the data the slicers had provided.

“I received the comm alert that there was an emergency, but I didn’t get details,” Obi-Wan said as soon as the call connected.

“Two ships have been attacked,” Cody explained.

He filled his husband in on the details they had and the plans in progress.

“The Jedi will help however we can. This is our home too.”

The clone smiled softly.

“I know, cyare. We’ll eliminate this threat in the way we do best. Clones and Jedi together.”

Obi-Wan smiled at his beloved, before settling back into Master Kenobi.

“I’ll gather the Knights and Masters who are currently in Temple and brief them on the situation. There are a number out on missions currently and a few on their way back. We won’t be able to recall everyone, but they can be redirected to one of the other Temples at the completion of their missions if needed,” he explained.

“I will leave those decisions to you, Master Kenobi. Anyone who wishes to return will be allowed, but no one will be allowed to leave again until this threat is eliminated.”

“Understood, Vod’alor.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

There was less instant chaos the next time Cody’s office door opened.

“I’m going with you.” The tone brokered no argument.

Neyo sat down in the visitor chair and stared at Cody, clearly ready for a challenge.

“I made you a promise,” the Vod’alor said gently.

Twice Kote had gone to Neyo, seeking his pledge, only to walk away without it. Only the third time, when Neyo came to him willingly, did he earn it. Every time Kote swore he did _not_ want the other only for what he could do, swore that he wanted him only because he was a vod and that was enough. Kote was a man of his word. 

“You did. And that’s the only reason I’m not going to punch you in the face for even thinking I’d stay behind,” Neyo said bluntly. The softening could only be seen in his eyes as he said, “This isn’t you _using me_ _as a weapon_ , Kote _._ This is _me_ , telling _you_ , that I will help take out this threat to our people.”

Kote hated agreeing with every fiber of his being, but he knew he had to. He took a breath.

“Ok.”

Neyo’s face was perfectly calm as he stood, rounded Cody’s desk and carefully, though not particularly gently, brought their foreheads together.

“Taking our burdens as yours was never meant to mean _you_ bearing all of them alone. You’d think someone else would remind you of that.”

Cody smiled ruefully. He honestly wasn’t trying to do that, this time. There were plenty of Vode already preparing to go with him. He was simply trying to be mindful in his choices.

“Bacara has...physically reminded me of that on a few occasions,” he admitted with a grimace. “Odds are he’ll decide its time to repeat the lesson.”

“Good, because you need remedial training,” Neyo snarked as he pulled away. 

Bacara would probably agree with him, no matter Cody’s reasoning.

Neyo straightened, flicked a lazy salute Cody’s way, and headed off to make his own preparations.

Cody sank back heavily in his desk chair. There were Vode who never wanted to fight again. He would never demand they do so, unless every other possibility had been exhausted. There were also those who chose peaceful lives on CD but would armor up the second there was a need. A part of him couldn’t help but feel like a failure for that need arising.

He found himself lost in thought until his office door opened again. The way the day was going, Cody wasn’t sure why he bothered letting it close.

Bacara walked in and sat himself down in a chair opposite Cody.

“A number of my marines want to go with you,” he said without preamble. “I’m not going to tell them no.”

There was something more to that.

“I’ll do it, if that’s what you want,” Cody offered quietly.

He’d be the villain in their eyes if needed, if Bacara felt his Novas should not go. Kote had promised them safety, had promised a _life_ after the war _,_ and would take their anger if it meant they continued to have those things.

The long-suffering sigh from the other told him everything.

“I don’t _want_ a single one of them to ever have to fight again. But two of our ships were attacked and we know more attacks were planned. Every single one of my Novas would give their lives to defend our Home.”

“I…”

“Most of your Ghosts are going, are they not?” Bacara challenged.

He couldn’t lie.

“Yes.”

“Many of Rex’s Torrents too.”

“Yes.”

“Then what in the nine hells makes you think my Novas would do anything less?”

“You and yours suffered in ways the rest of us didn’t,” Cody said. He sighed. “I won’t refuse them, if they are determined, but neither do I want them to feel obligated. I have plenty of volunteers to deal with this threat.”

Honestly, if too many more tried to volunteer, he would _have_ to start telling people no. Fortunately, some of the volunteers so far were also willing to set up defenses around Concord Dawn just in case this was some sort of distraction to lure many of them away before attacking their Home. Davijaan, Wolffe and Bly were staying for that exact reason.

“This is our Home too. Our vode too,” Bacara reminded. “There is no greater cause worth defending.”

The Vod’alor couldn’t disagree.

“And I’m not letting my boys go into battle without me,” Bacara added. “Kit is staying with Shel’ya. Rex and I are going with you.”

“Bacara…”

“You’re going. Is your time with your child any less valuable than mine?” the Marine challenged.

“No,” the Vod’alor said softly. “But I knew the burdens I was choosing to bear. You didn’t _ask_ to become the Marine.”

Bacara’s smile was tinged with old pain as he replied. “I’m not entirely sure you did, but you would never let it stop you. And maybe I didn’t ask for it, but that doesn’t mean I committed to my role any less.”

No, Cody thought. No one could ever claim that Bacara hadn’t committed everything he had to being the Marine, to being everything his men needed him to be.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody was in the process of donning his armor when Obi-Wan entered their bedroom.

“Aayla is liaising with Bly and Shaak with Colt to make sure the Jedi are prepared to assist in whatever way is needed,” the Jedi Master said quietly. “I know a few Jedi plan to join you.”

“We appreciate that.” 

Master Kenobi closed the distance, letting the professional demeanor fade away as he did. Obi-Wan helped his riduur with his armor.

“Thank you,” Cody said softly.

“A little different than what you wore during the war, but many of the principles are still the same,” the redhead murmured.

“Obi-Wan,” the dark-haired man said gently.

“I know. I know you have to do this. And I know I must remain here,” Obi-Wan said. “That doesn’t mean I have to _like_ either of those things.”

The Jedi didn’t like that his beloved was going into battle without him, but this was a time where they had to separate duty from emotion. The disconnect between what duty required and what the heart wanted were some of the biggest challenges they faced, but they could only ever be who they were.

“As the head of the Jedi Temple of Concord Dawn, you have a responsibility to your own. As Alor’riduur, you have a duty to all the Vode. You fulfill both of those best here, prepared to defend our Home if the need arises,” Cody said voice so, so gentle.

As Vod’alor, Cody had to lead the offensive, had to be the one to make the statement that he would not stand for any assault on his people.

“I know,” Obi-Wan repeated.

Cody pulled him close and kissed him.

“I don’t want to go into battle without you at my side, but we have to do this.”

“Don’t you dare get yourself killed because I’m not there,” the redhead said fiercely.

“These bastards don’t get to be what takes me away from you and our son,” the dark-haired man vowed.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“Do you really have to go?” Aranar asked softly.

Cody hated that his son was afraid. He never wanted this to happen, but they _had_ to make a statement. He could not allow a Vode ship being attacked to go unanswered. He wouldn’t feel the need to go personally if it had been one of the Vode ships that dealt with slavers that was attacked. But it wasn’t. Those hut’uun slavers had attacked a transport and a merchant ship. He had no choice but to go, to make it clear to the galaxy once more that it was unwise to hurt his people. He was the Vod’alor. It was his duty.

He knelt so he was at eye level with his son. The tears in his son’s eyes broke his heart.

“I do. But I promise you, I will come back safe,” Cody vowed.

He probably shouldn’t make that promise. There was always risk, no matter what he had vowed to his riduur. But he had to give his son hope all the same. He hugged the little one tight and held him for several long moments.

“The sooner he goes, the sooner he can be home,” Obi-Wan said gently, placing a hand on their son’s shoulder.

Aranar reluctantly pulled away. Cody put on his helmet and started to rise. A sudden movement from his son stopped him. Aranar pushed back into his buir’s space before gently headbutting him. Cody’s eyes stung with tears as his son initiated keldabe.

“I love you, ner prud’ika. I will come home as soon as I can,” He assured.

“Love you, buir,” Aranar replied. “Be safe.” 

He pulled away, immediately turning, and tucking his face into his athair’s side.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said, voice steady but eyes full of determination and love. “Do what you must. We will be here when you return. May the Force be with you, Kote.”

It was Cody’s turn to initiate keldabe, being mindful of the fact that his riduur was not in armor. 

“I love you too,” he replied.

The vambraces Obi-Wan had given him at their wedding were a comforting presence on his arms.

He was Vod’alor. He would do what needed to be done to keep his people safe. 

Then he would come home to the comfort and care of his family.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody arrived at the space port. A helmeted Bly met him as soon as he entered the loading zone.

“Wolffe is already up on the _Triumphant_ , monitoring the situation from there. Davijaan is leading a last checklist inspection for anything that’s got bodies on it. Neyo, Bacara and Rex and their boys are already aboard the _Negotiator._ Ahsoka is with them, just a heads up,” Bly explained.

“Obi-Wan said a few Jedi were going with us,” Cody said with a nod.

“Caleb is with Grey, and so is Master Billaba. Apparently, she was in transit when the lockdown order went out,” Bly added. “And a couple of the younger Knights stationed out of here are with them too.”

Grey and Jet were on the _Destiny,_ the other Venator they were taking. Two Venators, three cruisers, numerous starfighters, and a few thousand Vode should be enough to make their point.

“Obi-Wan had mentioned Depa was enroute, but last he knew she wasn’t due until later today,” Cody said.

“Well, she’s here and she’s going.”

“Room for one more Jedi Master?” came Kit Fisto’s voice.

The clones’ attention snapped in his direction.

“My Master has Shel’ya. He informed me that with some young Knights going, a Jedi Master was needed. And also, that I was an idiot for not asking him to watch his granddaughter in the first place,” Kit said with a shrug.

“You’re on Nova restrictions,” Cody pointed out.

“The same can be said for some of Bacara’s Marines, can it not? And they’re going,” Kit replied.

Knowing it would be useless to point out that not _all_ of the Marines were going, Cody chose a different tactic.

“You are under no obligation to do this,” he reminded.

Kit smiled.

“I am aware. But it is the right thing to do now that my daughter is being looked after.”

“Fine, but _you_ are explaining the change in plans to Rex and Bacara. I’m staying out of this.”

The Nautolan shrugged.

“I expect to be sleeping in one of the pools for the foreseeable future.”

Cody shook his head.

“Let’s go. We have a lesson to teach.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> Evilkillerpoptarts suggests thinking of Neyo sitting in the chair the way Will Riker had a habit of doing.


End file.
